Maladie inconnue
by Sweetylove30
Summary: SG-1 est de repos, mais Sam tombe malade. Quelle est cette maladie et comment la guerrire?
1. Chapter 1

S.G.C Cheyenne Mountaine

Maintenant que la menace d'invasion par Apophis avait été détourné, chaque membre de SG-1 avait obtenus une semaine complète de congés durant laquelle ils avaient l'autorisation de quitter la base. Pour cette première semaine de repos depuis des mois, le colonel O'Neill avait décidé de partir à la pêche dans sa maison de campagne. Il avait l'espoir que pour une fois, rien n'allait l'empêcher de partir. Il aurait voulus emmener avec lui un de ses collègues mais comme à chaque fois chacun avait des projets. Teal'c devait se rendre sur Chula'k pour voir son fils Ry'ac qui attendait sa visite depuis de long mois. Suite à la mort de sa femme Dre'auc, Teal'c avait confié l'éducation de son fils à son maître d'arme Bra'tac.

Daniel Jackson devait étudié les derniers objets rapportés de la planète Piléas. Ces objets pouvaient lui apprendre beaucoup sur le peuple qui avait vécu sur cette planète autrefois Maintenant il ne restait que des ruines des anciennes villes.

Le major Samantha Carter, bien que très tentée de partir avec le colonel, avait détournée son invitation. Elle préférait étudier avec Daniel les objets et peut-être même retourner sur Piléas pour voir sur place les ruines qui les intéressaient. Le général Hammond avait autorisé la mission de recherche de ces deux scientifiques.

Mais malgré le refus de Sam, Jack ne perdait pas espoir de la faire changer d'avis. Il partis donc la rejoindre dans le seul endroit où il était certain de la trouver, dans son laboratoire. Et il avait raison. Sam se tenait à côté de son bureau, une statuette dans les mains.

J- Alors, on travail? Demanda Jack.

S- Oui, lui répondis Sam. Cette statuette va pouvoir nous éclairer sur les origines du peuple de Piléas. On dirait que ces gens ont vécus sous le règne du Goa'uld Horus et qu'ils avaient une technologie très avancée. J'ai trouvé des cristaux dans une des bâtisses et des……

J- Major, coupa le colonel. Je ne vous demande pas un compte rendu.

S- Pardon. Vous vouliez quoi, mon colonel?

J- Vous réitérais ma demande. Voulez-vous venir à la pêche?

Sam soupira. Elle savait très bien que Jack allait lui redemander de venir avec lui. Elle aurait bien voulu l'accompagner mais elle avait aussi très envie d'aider Daniel dans ses recherches.

Elle regarda Jack avec de petits yeux qui voulaient dire que sa réponse restait la même.

J- Bien, j'ai compris. Mais la prochaine fois vous viendrez avec moi.

S- C'est entendu.

Jack tourna les talons et quitta la pièce. Il allait devoir pêcher seul, encore une fois. Seulement Sam avait promit de l'accompagner lors de son prochain séjour dans sa maison de campagne.

Il se trouvait presque au bout du couloir lorsqu'il entendis des pas derrière lui. Il s'arrêta et se retourna. Il se retrouva nez à nez avec le major Carter. Elle avait courus depuis son labo et elle lui déposa un baiser sur la joue. Jack parut étonné et en resta bouche bée.

S- Bonnes vacances mon colonel.

J- Ouais.

Puis elle fit demi-tour et retourna travailler.

Jack resta un instant dans le couloir, sans bouger. Il n'en revenait pas. Il travaillait avec elle depuis sept ans et il ne s'était jamais rien passé entre eux, bien qu'ils l'aient voulus tous les deux, mais leur travail leur interdisait ce genre de relations.

Après un instant de surprise, il repartit vers sa chambre prendre son sac. Il était pressé de partir en vacances. Mais il avait un mauvais pressentiment, quelque chose allait se produire, quelque chose de grave. Mais quoi? Ca il n'en savait rien.

A suivre…………………


	2. Chapter 2

**Quelque part dans le SGC**

**La chambre était sombre, calme et pourtant on sentait comme si toute une famille se tenait là, à discuter entre eux. Mais il n'y avait qu'un seul membre de cette famille, Teal'c.**

**Assis au centre de la pièce, entourait de bougies de toutes les tailles, il faisait appel à ses souvenirs d'enfance. Il avait décidé de transcrire sa vie en tant que jeune jaffa, puis de prima d'Apophis. Il voulait ainsi qu'après sa mort on connaisse tout sur sa vie et sa rébellion contre Apophis au profit de la Tauri. Pour cela, il s'était installé comme pour une séance de Kel'no'rim.**

**Maintenant que le général leur avait donné une semaine entière de repos, il pouvait se consacrer tout entier à son travail. Mais quelque chose au fond de lui le prévenait d'un malheur imminent, mais lequel? Il tenta de chercher au plus profond de ses entrailles ce qui allait arriver mais il n'arrivait pas à identifier ce malheur.**

**Soudain, quelque chose attira son attention. Il ouvrit les yeux et se leva. Après avoir éteint toutes les bougies, il enfila une chemise et alla ouvrir la porte. Il se retrouva face à Daniel.**

**T_ Daniel Jackson. Que voulez-vous?**

**Il avait parlé sur ce ton qui n'appartenait qu'à lui. Ce qui le caractérisait des autres membres de la base c'était son air toujours sérieux son visage sur lequel on ne voyait jamais un sourire. Il n'exprimait aucune émotion sauf parfois un haussement de sourcil, mais jamais plus.**

**D_ Teal'c, je ……………**

**Daniel s'interrompis, et voyant toutes les bougies au sol entourant une couverture, il comprit que son intrusion avait mis fin à une séance de méditation dont son ami était accoutumé. Il se tourna de nouveau vers Teal'c dont le regard restait imperturbable.**

**D_ ………….. je vous dérange. Pardonnez-moi.**

**T_ Il n'y a pas de mal. Vous désiriez?**

**D_ Oh, euh……. Non, rien. Je vous laisse.**

**Daniel s'éloigna, laissant Teal'c seul devant la porte de sa chambre. Celui-ci avait encore du mal à comprendre le jeune archéologue. Il avait un comportement qui avait toujours intrigué le jaffa. Ormis le fait qu'il était passionné par les civilisations mortes, ils était toujours intéressé par la culture jaffa ainsi que leur croyances, bien que les autres membres de SG-1 les trouvaient un peu barbares. Daniel trouvait que tous ça était au contraire fascinant. La seule personne qui pouvait comprendre Daniel était Daniel lui-même et personne d'autre.**

**Teal'c retourna dans sa chambre et reprit sa méditation. Il souhaitait avancer au plus vite dans sa composition de son ouvrage. Il n'avait qu'une samaine pour ça alors il devait se presser. D'autant qu'il devait se rendre sur Chula'k.**


	3. Chapter 3

Bureau du Docteur Jackson

Daniel se trouvait dans son bureau. Il commençait son étude des statuettes que lui avait confié Sam, il était curieux de savoir ce que signifiaient les hiéroglyphes inscrit de parts et d'autres des objets. Malgré sa fatigue et le fait qu'il était en congés il ne pouvait s'empêché de travaillé. Comme Sam il passait beaucoup trop de temps à travailler mais c'était son passe temps favoris. Et puis il voulait comprendre ce qui avait pu arriver au peuple de Piléas. Il savait qu'un Goa'uld avait vécus sur cette planète il y avait de cela bien des décennies mais il n'avait trouvé aucuns écrits qui disait que celui-ci aurait fait quelque chose contre ces gens sauf les réduire en esclavage, mais ça tous les Goa'uld le faisait, il n'y avait rien d'exceptionnel. Mais il y avait bien eu quelque chose de grave et ça Daniel voulait le découvrir, avant la fin de ses congés. Il y avait une allusion au Goa'uld Nirtii sur certains passages mais rien qui pouvait expliquer la disparition de ces gens. Mais le seul fait qu Nirtii soit concernait suffisait à rendre les choses importantes. Cette déesse avait par le passé tenté de tuer tout un peuple et y était parvenus en laissant toutefois une fillette derrière elle. C'est sur elle qu'elle avait fondé ses espoirs de détruire la Terre en plaçant une bombe dans le corps de l'enfant. Mais SG-1 était parvenus à empêcher le désastre et à sauver la petite Cassandra qui avait par la suite était adopté par le Dr Janet Frasier. Il était donc plongé dans ses traductions et il commençait sérieusement à en avoir marre, rien de nouveau depuis deux heures, ça l'agaçait au plus au point. Il retira ses lunettes et les jeta presque de rage sur sa paillasse. Il se frotta les yeux de fatigue, il devait faire une pause, ne serait-ce que pour boire un bon café, il en avait bien besoin. Il se leva donc et se dirigea vers le fond de son labo dans lequel il s'était installé une machine à café pour lutter contre la fatigue lors de ses longues heures d'études. Il se versa une tasse et retourna s'asseoir. Il ne voulait pas se laissé aller alors il devait tenir éveillé jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve. Sa curiosité prenait le dessus sur sa fatigue. Il posa sa tasse à côté de lui et se replongea dans son étude, il était certain que cette fois il trouverais quelque chose sur l'autre statuette. Mais comme pour la première rien n'était indiqué dans les nombreux hiéroglyphes qu'il venait de traduire. Il la déposa donc avec la précédente et attrapa sa tasse de café qu'il porta à ses lèvres. Mais dés que le liquide entra dans sa bouche il le recracha vivement et là il se rendit compte de sa stupidité. Au lieu de prendre sa tasse de café il avait prit un pot dans lequel il avait versé l'eau des fleurs fanées le matin même. Il rit intérieurement.

X_ Alors, vous aimez?

De surprise il fit tombé le pot qui se brisa sur le sol et se retourna pour voir qui l'avait ainsi effrayé. Sur le pas de la porte se tenait le Dr Frasier qui n'avait pu s'empêchée de rire face à la réaction de l'archéologue.

Elle entra dans le bureau et essuya les larmes de rire qui coulaient de ses yeux marrons.

D_ Vous trouvez ça drôle? Demanda Daniel avant de rire à son tour.

Ja_ Oui.

D_ Bah, c'est vrais que c'est marrant.

Ja_ Je ne vous le fais pas dire. Vous auriez dû remettre vos lunettes avant.

D_ Ouais. Bon, si on allait boire un vrais café au mess?

Ja_ Volontiers.

Ils sortirent ensemble en rient encore de la bêtise du jeune homme.

Une fois au mess, ils s'installèrent à une table et commencèrent à discuter des recherches en cours. Depuis quelques temps les deux Dr (elle en médecine et lui en archéologie) se voyaient de plus en plus. Ils étaient devenus plus proche et cela n'avait échappé à personne. Ils aimaient la compagnie l'un de l'autre et certains auraient pu dire qu'ils formaient le deuxième non-couple de la base. Tous comme deux autres personnages de la base ils se tournaient autours sans qu'aucun d'eux ne fasse le premier pas. Mais ils étaient tous de même plus ouvert que les deux autres ( Jack et Sam bien sûre).

Ja_ Alors, vous avancez dans vos traductions?

D_ Oui mais rien ne dit ce qui est arrivé sur cette planète et c'Est-ce qui me désespère. Je voudrais tant savoir comment tout un peuple peut disparaître ainsi.

Ja_ Je vous comprends. Mais je pourrais vous aider si vous voulez?

D_ Vous y connaissez quelque chose dans les traductions de hiéroglyphes

Ja_ Et bien, après mon arrivée ici je me suis mise à étudier et maintenant je dois dire que je me débrouille pas trop mal.

D_ Vraiment?

Ja_ Oui. Je suis fascinée par tous ça et je me suis dis que je pourrais de temps en temps vous aidez si je n'ais pas trop de travail comme en ce moment.

D_ C'est vraiment gentil. Je crois qu'on ne sera pas trop de deux pour ça.

Ils continuèrent à discuter un moment de traductions puis ils changèrent de sujet pour aborder celui qui passionnait toute la base depuis longtemps.

D_ Vous pensez qu'ils vont enfin s'avouer?

Ja_ Et bien je pense que Sam n'osera pas faire le premier pas. J'en ais parlé avec elle l'autre jour lorsqu'elle est venus voir Cassie mais elle continue de me dire que ce ne sera jamais possible.

D_ Pourquoi?

Ja_ Elle pense que ses sentiments ne sont pas réciproques.

D_ Ouais, pareil du côté de Jack mais lui n'a pas voulus admettre qu'il avait des sentiments pour Sam. Il ne changera jamais, il nie l'évidence.

Ja_ Vous savez Daniel, je pense que nous devrions les aider un peu.

D_ Et comment voulez-vous faire ça sans que l'on se fasse tuer par Jack?

Elle souris à l'allusion du jeune homme. Il est vrais que le colonel O'Neill n'aimerais pas que l'on se mêle de ses affaires.

Ja_ Je ne sais pas mais on trouvera bien.

D_ Ouais. Bon, si nous retournions à nos statuts.

Et c'est sur c'est mots qu'ils quittèrent le mess sous les regards des soldats qui ne les avaient pas lâché des yeux.

Ils se rendirent directement au bureau du jeune homme et commencèrent leur travail de titan. Janet lisait les transcriptions de Daniel tandis que celui-ci s'attaquait à d'autres statuettes. Le temps passa ainsi et une nouvelle heure s'écoula. Ils étaient tellement plongés dans leur travail qu'ils n'entendirent pas taper à la porte.

S_ Je vous dérange?

Les deux sursautèrent à la question et se retournèrent pour voir Sam qui tentait de contenir son rire.

D_ Non. Vous vouliez quelque chose Sam?

S_ Et bien comme je vois que vous avez trouvé quelque un pour vous aider dans votre travail, elle fit un clin d'œil à sa meilleure ami qui se mit aussitôt à rougir, je me suis dis que je pourrais m'absentée quelques jours.

D_ Vous allez où? Demanda Daniel soudain très intéressé

S_ Je ne sais pas encore mais je voudrais profitée de mes congés pour sortir de cette base.

Ja_ Bonne idée.

S_ Merci Janet. Alors?

D_ Je crois que nous y arriverons sans vous Sam. Janet m'ais d'un grand secours.

S_ Je vois ça……

Ja_ Sam….. S'indigna la concernée.

S_ Bien, je vous laisse alors.

Et elle sortis avec un petit sourire en coin qui fit rougir la jeune Dr encore plus.

Ils se retrouvèrent donc seuls de nouveau et se replongèrent dans leur travail. Ils avaient une petite idée de ce que leur amie allait faire durant sa semaine de congés mais ils ne dirent rien et se sourirent. Peut-être que bientôt un nouveau couple allait se formé et ils se réjouirent d'avance.


	4. Chapter 4

**Après avoir quitté le bureau de Daniel, Sam se dirigea vers les appartement du colonel O'Neill dans l'espoir de lui annoncer qu'elle venait avec lui dans le Minnesota. Hélas le colonel était déjà partis. Elle se dit qu'elle venait de manqué une occasion de s'amuser avec l'homme qui hantait ses nuits depuis qu'elle travaillait au SGC. Elle fit donc demi-tour et faillit percuter une personne qui se trouvait juste derrière elle. Elle releva la tête et ses yeux croisèrent le regard chocolat d'une certaine personne ce qui fit accélérer les battements de son cœur et lui procura une sensation de chaleur dans tous le corps.**

**J_ Et bien major, on ne regarde plus où on va!**

**S_ Mon colonel, je ne vous avez pas vu. Mais vous n'êtes pas encore partis?**

**J_ Seriez-vous pressez de vous débarrasser de moi?**

**S_ Non monsieur, je pensais simplement qu'à cette heure vous seriez déjà sur la route.**

**J_ Alors pourquoi vous tenez-vous devant mes quartiers?**

**S_ Je… en fait…**

**J_ Oui…**

**S_ Je suis venus vous dire que… je….**

**J_ Vous?**

**S_ J'ai changé d'avis, j'étais venus vous dire que j'aimerais bien venir avec vous dans votre chalet. Enfin, si l'offre tient toujours!**

**J_ Oh que oui elle tient toujours,**_** et il n'y a pas que ça que j'aimerais tenir**_**, pensa-t-il. Vous avez préparée votre sac?**

**S_ Et bien non, pas encore. Je viens juste de décidais que je profiterais de mes vacances et je n'ais rien de prêt. Mais si vous le permettez mon colonel, nous pourrions passés par chez moi et ainsi je prendrais ce qu'il me faut.**

**J_ Très bien. Alors allons-y.**

**Ils partirent donc ensemble vers les ascenseurs pour quitter la base Jack n'en revenait pas, son rêve se réalisait enfin, Samantha Carter acceptait de venir en vacances avec lui. Ce qui signifiait qu'ils seraient seuls tous les deux durant une semaine loin de tout et surtout de ce foutu règlement, peut-être pourraient-ils allés plus loin dans leur relation et devenir plus que des amis?**

**Comme il aimerait que ce soit possible, mais il ne fallait précipiter les choses. Il voulait allé au rythme de Sam, et tant pis si pour lui ce serait dure, il l'aimait trop pour la brusquer.**

**Sam de son côté appréhendait un peu de se retrouver seule avec le colonel. Bon ce n'était pas la première fois, mais ils n'étaient pas en mission mais en vacances, et il n'y personne pour les déranger. Si elle n'était pas si timide avec ses sentiments pour lui elle tenterait bien quelque chose. Mais voilà, elle avait peur que ce ne soit pas réciproque.**

**Mais il ne faillait pas qu 'elle pense à ça pour le moment, il fallait qu'elle profite de chaque instant passés à ses côtés, et peut-être que les choses iraient d'elles-mêmes.**

**L'ascenseur arriva et ils s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur sans un mot. Une certaine tension pouvait se sentir dans l'habitacle de fer, chacun perdus dans ses pensées à tel point qu'ils ne se rendirent pas compte qu'ils étaient arrivés en haut. Ils signèrent les papiers de sortie de la base et montèrent dans le 4X4 du colonel.**

**Ils roulèrent une bonne demi-heure avant d'arriver chez le major. Là, la jeune femme sortie du véhicule et se dirigea vers la maison, mais se stoppa lorsqu'elle s'aperçus que son supérieur ne la suivait pas. Elle se retourna et le découvrit appuyait sur le capot de la voiture, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Il attendait qu'elle fasse son sac.**

**S_ Vous ne voulez pas entrer mon colonel?**

**J_ Jack, appelez-moi Jack, nous sommes en congés major.**

**S_ (elle souris) Dans ce cas appelez moi Sam.**

**J_ Ok.**

**S_ Venez je ne vais pas vous mordre.**

**Il souris à son tour et la suivis dans la maison. Elle lui indiqua le salon dans lequel il se rendit après qu'elle lui eu servit une bière et s'installa sur le canapé en attendant qu'elle soit prête. Il n'eu pas longtemps.**

**Moins de 5 minutes plus tard elle réapparaissait avec un sac et elle s'était changée. A présent elle portait un jean et un petit chemisier blanc auquel elle avait laissé les deux boutons du haut ouvert, laissant apparaître la naissance de sa poitrine. Jack déglutis en la voyant entrer dans le salon et son regard suivit les lignes parfaites de ce corps qu'il désirait tant. Il admira sa taille fine et ses longues jambes qu'il aurait tant voulut voir nues sous une jupe. Mais elle était malgré tout magnifique vêtus ainsi. Il remonta les yeux et croisa son regard, ce qui fit rougir la jeune femme qui n'aimait pas se sentir observé de la sorte. Mais elle ne dit rien et le laissa la détaillé encore un peu.**

**Elle aimait se sentir désirée par un homme, mais encore plus s'il s'agissait de Jack. Finalement, après quelques minutes de silence il lui demanda si elle était prête et voyant que oui ils quittèrent la maison et remontèrent en voiture.**

**J_ Minnesota nous voilà…..**

**Bientôt la suite croustillante des vacances Jack/Sam. **


	5. Chapter 5

Quelque part sur la route

Dans la voiture personne ne parlait, il faut dire qu'ils étaient tous les deux intimidés par l'autre. Se retrouver seul dans une voiture en direction d'une maison isolée de tous pour une semaine avait de quoi les effrayer un peu. La proximité de l'autre leur plaisait mais il n'y aurait personne pour leur rappeler leur grade et les empêcher de faire une bêtise, car il fallait bien l' admettre ils étaient attirés l'un par l'autre. Sam profita donc du voyage pour dormir un peu tandis que Jack se concentrait sur la route. Au bout de quelques heures il ne pu s'empêché d'admirer la jeune femme à ses côtés, en cet instant il ressentait une joie immense d'être avec elle. Enfin elle avait accepté son offre et ils pourraient ainsi faire mieux connaissance loin de tous ce qui se rapportait à la Porte des étoiles.

Finalement ils arrivèrent à destination mais Sam n'avait pas sentit l'arrêt du véhicule et le colonel ne se sentait pas de la réveiller Elle était si belle lorsqu'elle dormait, il décida donc de la porté à l'intérieur de la maison. Il fit le tour de la voiture, ouvrit la portière et défit la ceinture de la jeune femme, ensuite il glissa une main dans son dos et une autre sous ses genoux le plus délicatement possible. Ainsi installait dans ses bras puissants, Sam semblait bien fragile. Il avança lentement sur le gravier et ouvrit la porte tant bien que mal puis alla déposé son fardeau sur le canapé du salon. Il la recouvrit d'une couverture et s'occupa d'allumé un feu dans la cheminer. Les flammes dansant dans l'âtre brillaient sur le visage endormit de la jeune femme et Jack sentit son cœur se réchauffé rien qu'en la regardant. Il s'imaginait la trouvé ainsi tous les soirs après une dure journée de travail, et cette pensée fit naître un sourire sur son visage. Il aurait aimé rester à la contempler plus longtemps mais il fallait encore qu'il décharge la voiture et qu'il prépare le repas pour quand sa belle se réveillerait

Sam se sentait bien et au chaud. Elle ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux de peur de perdre cette sensation de bien-être mais il le fallait bien. Elle ouvrit donc un œil, puis l'autre et se redressa d'un coup en observant le décor autour d'elle. Elle ne reconnaissait rien et elle fut prise de panique avant de se souvenir qu'elle était partis en vacances, et avec son supérieur en plus. Elle devait très certainement se trouvée dans son fameux chalet, elle se calma donc instantanément. Elle se leva et fit le tour de la pièce en silence. Elle voulait s'imprégné de tous ce qui était Jack, sa vie, ses habitudes. Tout en ce lieu lui montrait à quel point le colonel devait être différent en dehors de la base. Elle marcha jusqu'à la cuisine et y trouva son supérieur aux fourneaux. Elle s'appuya au montant de la porte et l'observa de dos, travaillant en silence de peur de la réveiller Elle en profita pour le détaillé, son dos musclé, ses mouvements de bras souples. Rien ne laissait paraître qu'il revenait d'une mission éprouvante, et pourtant….. Elle s'attarda sur la chute de ses reins et se prit à rêver d'elle dans ses bras, au bord du lac un soir, observant les étoiles….. Comme elle aimerait que ce ne soit pas qu'un rêve, mais il fallait qu'elle soit réaliste, pour que cela arrive il fallait que le colonel éprouve les mêmes sentiments qu'elle et surtout qu'ils ne soient plus dans la même chaîne de commandements, ce qui signifierait que l'un d'eux démissionne ou soit muté ailleurs, et ça elle ne le voulait pas. Être séparée de lui serait insupportable. Elle préférée cent fois plus qu'ils travaillent ensemble sans qu'il ne se passe jamais rien entre eux plutôt que d'être séparée de lui. Elle ne se sentait jamais aussi bien que lorsqu'il se trouvait prés d'elle en mission. Son charisme, sa force de caractère et son humour lui avait permit de surmonter ses peurs lors de missions vraiment difficiles et pour rien au monde elle ne voulait que ça change.

Elle fut interrompu dans ses pensées par un raclement de gorge. Elle releva la tête et croisa le regard chocolat de son supérieur Elle rougis quelque peu en pensant qu'il avait peut-être deviné qu'elle lui mâtait les fesses. Mais il ne fit aucunes remarques en ce sens, elle lui en fut reconnaissante.

J_ Alors major, bien dormis?

S_ Oui, merci, et merci de m'avoir porter mais vous auriez pu me réveiller

J_ Ça ne m'as pas dérangé, surtout que je n'aurais pas souvent l'occasion de porter une si belle femme……

Sam rougis encore à ces paroles, et le colonel ne savait plus quoi dire. Pourquoi avait-il dit ça, mais pourquoi? Il savait pourtant qu'il ne devait pas aborder ce sujet avec elle, bien qu'il aurait aimé aller plus loin dans la conversation, mais il savait aussi que Sam rougissait à chaque fois qu'il parlait ainsi.

J_ Bon, heu…… vous avez faim?

S_ Un peu oui mon colonel.

J_ Jack.

S_ Pardon?

J_ Nous somme en vacances alors laissez tomber les grades.

S_ Comme vous voulez, mais dans ce cas appelez-moi Sam.

(difficile de perdre les habitudes prise il y a longtemps, il faut souvent se répéter avant d'y arriver)

J_ Ok. Alors Sam, ça vous direz un plat de lasagnes fait maison?

S_ Vous cuisinez mon colo….. Jack?

J_ Et oui je cuisine. Ça vous surprends?

S_ Je dois dire que oui. Moi je ne fais que des plats surgelés.

J_ Vous ne cuisinez jamais?

S_ J'ai arrêté de cuisiner le jour de la mort de ma mère.

En disant cela, un voile de tristesse passa dans ses yeux,ce qui n'échappa pas à Jack qui se rapprocha d'elle et lui posa une main compatissante sur le bras. Ce qui eu pour effet de faire sursauter la jeune femme qui n'était pas habituée à ce genre de démonstrations d'affection de la part de son supérieur Elle laissa une larme couler le long de sa joue que Jack s'empressa de faire disparaître avec son pouce. Il fit glissé sa main sur la joue de la jeune femme jusqu'à son menton et lui fit relever la tête qu'elle avait baissé pour cacher sa peine. Il n'aimait pas la voir triste, alors il tenta de lui changer les idées.

J_ Aller, si on mangeait, ça va être froid à force de discuter.

Ils se fixèrent un moment puis prirent chacun un plat et les couverts et allèrent manger. Ils parlèrent beaucoup durant le repas, de leurs vies, leurs passe-temps, et tous un tas d'autres choses. Ainsi, Jack apprit qu'en dehors de ses expériences, Sam aimait se baladée dans la nature et il se promit de l'emmener faire une balade autours du lac le lendemain matin.

Après le repas, ils sortirent sur la terrasse et s'installèrent sur des chaises pour observer les étoiles. D'ailleurs, Sam finit par s'endormir et Jack dû de nouveau la porter mais jusqu'à la chambre d'amis cette fois. Il l'installa dans le lit et lui ôta ses chaussures et sa veste avant de la couvrir d'une couverture car les nuits sont fraîches dans le Minnesota. Puis il alla se coucher en se disant qu'il avait une sacrée chance car dans la chambre d'à côté se trouvait la plus belle femme qu'il ait rencontré dans sa vie et certainement la seule qui pourrait le rendre heureux.

_Si seulement il n'y avait pas ce foutu règlement, _se dit-il. Il aurait aimé réaliser son rêve.

Le lendemain matin, Sam se réveilla dans un lit douillet et se dit que Jack l'avait encore porté car elle ne se rappelait pas avoir marché jusque là. Le pauvre devait avoir mal aux genoux à force. Elle se félicita avoir rencontré un homme comme lui et se dit qu'il fallait qu'elle saisisse sa chance et qu'importe les conséquences. Elle se leva donc et alla préparée le petit déjeuner. Elle prépara des cookies au chocolat,chose qu'elle n'avait pas fait depuis ses quatorze ans.

Lorsque Jack se leva, il suivit la bonne odeur de café et de……

J_ Des cookies!

S_ Bonjour Jack.

J_ Bonjour Sam. Je croyais que vous ne cuisiniez pas!

S_ Je me suis dis que je pouvais vous faire plaisir pour vous remercier de m'avoir de nouveau porter hier soir.

J_ Mais ce fut avec plaisir.

Ils se fixèrent et Jack se perdit dans les yeux azur de la jeune femme. Comme elle était belle lorsqu'elle souriait ainsi, et ces étoiles dans ses yeux. Il pourrait s'y noyer des heures entières. Et Sam aussi aurait souhaitait se perdre pour toujours dans ce regard si chaud et si plein de…… d'amour? Non, elle devait confondre. Ce ne pouvait pas être cela, jamais son supérieur ne pourrait avoir un tel regard pour elle. Et pourtant, c'était bien cela qu'elle lisait dans ses yeux.

Sans s'en rendre compte, ils se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre, toujours perdus dans le regard de l'autre, ils finirent par s'arrêter à seulement quelques centimètres, leurs mains se frôlant presque. Jack saisit la main gauche de Sam tandis que de la droite il lui caressait la joue. A ce contact, la jeune femme ferma les yeux pour profiter de l'instant présent. Puis la main du colonel descendit vers son cou alors que l'autre remontait vers sa hanche. La scientifique se rapprocha encore jusqu'à ce que leurs corps soient presque collés l'un à l'autre et déposa sa main gauche sur celle du colonel qui se trouvait toujours sur sa hanche et de l'autre lui attrapa la nuque. Elle ouvrit les yeux et lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent de nouveau, elle eu un mouvement de recul, craignant d'être allée trop loin, mais le militaire ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et il se colla de nouveau à elle, la faisant trembler de plaisir. Il la fixa intensément pour lui faire comprendre ce qu'il voulait et un sourire apparut sur leurs deux visages. La main que Jack avait dans le cou de Sam glissa vers l'avant et il caressa ses épaules puis ses bras et il finit par poser ses deux mains sur les hanches de la jeune femme et la plaqua contre lui. Elle fut surprise de son initiative mais cela ne parut pas lui déplaire car elle enroula ses bras autours de sa nuque. Leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques millimètres à présent et ils fermèrent les yeux pour savourer le baiser à venir, lorsque tout à coup…………………..

QUOI…..QUOI……Que va-t-il se passer?

Vous voulez savoir?

Laissez moi des reviews et vous aurez la suite très prochainement.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Merci à tous pour ces rewies, ça fait plaisir d'être lu et apprécié. Désolée pour le retard mais je n'ais malheureusement plus internet chez moi je dois donc allée au boulot pour poster mes chapitre. Celui-ci est l'avant dernier de ma fic et j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**_

**Bureau du Dr Jackson**

**Daniel travaillait toujours sur les statuettes et il n'avait pas encore trouvé de traduction pour tous les symboles. Certains étaient égyptiens, mais d'autres étaient d'une autre langue et il avait bien du mal malgré le fait qu'il parle un grand nombre de langues différentes Heureusement que Janet était là pour l'aider. Elle fouillait dans tous les carnet qu'il avait remplis au cours de ses années de travail sur le projet Stargate. Et pour en avoir il en avait. Deux cartons pleins de traductions de langues des différents peuples qu'il avait rencontré lors de leurs voyages à travers la galaxie. Mais jusqu'à présent il n'avait rien trouvé.**

**Il commençais vraiment à perdre espoir lorsque la doctoresse entra dans son bureau avec un sourire sur le visage. Il aimait la voir sourire ainsi, et il s'en voulait aussi. Après la disparition de Sha're il ne pensait pas pouvoir aimer quelque un de nouveau et après la mort de sa femme il avait décidé de fermer son cœur à toutes celles qui pourraient faire revivre ce sentiment. Mais petit à petit, Janet avait réussis à faire un trou dans ce mur et à se faire une place dans son cœur. Et maintenant il comprenait mieux ce que vivait Jack lorsqu'il voyait Sam. Aimer sans pouvoir le vivre, côtoyer la femme que l'on aime tous les jours sans pouvoir lui dire…..**

**Ja_ Ça y est, j'ai trouvé.**

**Daniel revint à la réalité et reconnecta son cerveau en mode archéologue en plein travail. Il retira ses lunettes et invita du regard la jeune femme à continuer.**

**Ja_ Les autres symboles viennent de la Grèce antique et du Goa'uld.**

**D_ Alors il n'y a pas une mais trois langues dans ce dialecte. Je comprends mieux pourquoi j'avais du mal à traduire.**

**Ja_ Donc maintenant nous allons pouvoir finir cette traduction et savoir comment tous ces gens sont mort.**

**D_ Alors mettons-nous au travail.**

**Ils reprirent alors leur besogne. Plusieurs heures plus tard ils déposèrent enfin leurs carnets et se regardèrent horrifiés.**

**D_ Nous devons vite voir le général Hammond.**

**Les deux jeunes personnes coururent à travers les couloirs en bousculant au passage quelques soldats intrigués et arrivèrent enfin devant le bureau de leur chef. Mais il n'eurent pas besoin de frapper à la porte qu'ils entendirent une voix leur dire d'entrer.**

**H_ Alors, avez-vous finis vos traductions?**

**D_ Oui monsieur et ce que nous allons vous dire et très alarmant.**

**H_ Je vous écoute.**

**Chalet de Jack**

**Jack et Sam étaient toujours enlacés lorsqu'une sonnerie les sortis de leur rêve. Le téléphone portable de la jeune femme sonnait avec insistance. Les deux militaires se regardèrent et se séparèrent avec regrets. La jeune femme attrapa son portable et décrocha.**

**S_ Carter.**

**X_ Sam, c'est Marc.**

**S_ Ah salut Marc. Comment vas-tu?**

**M_ Bien et toi? J'ai appris que tu avis des congés et je voulais savoir si tu voulais venir à la maison. J'ai un ami qui……**

**S_ Je t'arrête tous de suite, il est hors de question que je rencontre encore un de tes copains. Je peux me débrouiller toute seule.**

**M_ Bin à ce que je vois non. Tu es encore seule et….. Je ne voudrais pas te faire de la peine mais si tu attends après ton colonel…..**

**S_ Bon, je crois que je vais te laisser, j'ai du monde à la maison.**

**M_ Tu n'es pas chez toi j'ai déjà appelé. D'ailleurs tu es où?**

**S_ Ça ne te regarde pas. Salut.**

**Elle raccrocha le téléphone et le jeta avec force sur le canapé. Elle se retourna et chercha des yeux son supérieur qui s'était éloigné durant la conversation. Elle le retrouva sur la terrasse en train de boire son café Elle s'avança lentement de lui et prit place sur le même fauteuil que la veille au soir. Elle n'était pas très à l'aise en ce moment et on pouvait sentir une certaine tension s'installer entre le colonel et elle. Ce qui venait de ce passer aurait pu vite dégénérer et ils auraient certainement regretter par la suite. **

**Heureusement que le téléphone avait sonné. Mais elle maudissait cet appel, pas parce qu'il était venus de son frère. Cela aurait pu être n'importe qui elle l'aurait maudis tout autant. Non, en faite elle aurait souhaité ne pas être interrompu. Elle avait aimé se retrouver dans ses bras puissants, contre son torse et sentir leurs cœurs battrent à l'unisson comme s'ils n'étaient qu'un. Et son frère venait de la ramener à la réalité, elle n'était qu'une douce rêveuse et elle resterait seule pour le reste de sa vie si elle ne faisait rien.**

**Le colonel avait sentis arriver son second mais il n'avait fait aucuns gestes vers elle. Il avait entendus le début de la conversation téléphonique, celle dans laquelle Marc Carter proposait à sa sœur de venir chez lui et de lui présenter un ami. C'en était trop pour lui et il avait préféré quitter la pièce. Après tous c'était son frère et de plus il allait peut-être lui permettre de rencontrer quelque un de quel droit la retiendrait-il ici, dans son chalet loin de tous, sans téléphone (sauf le portable de Sam que la jeune femme gardait toujours sur elle), sans rien à faire si ce n'est pêcher! Il fallait être réaliste, il n'était qu'un vieux colonel abîmé par la vie et de mauvais caractère, jamais une femme comme elle ne le choisirait plutôt qu 'un jeune homme plein de vie. Il ne fallait pas trop rêver.**

**Les secondes passèrent, puis les minutes sans qu'aucun d'eux ne fasse un mouvement ni ne dise une parole. Puis finalement ce fut Jack qui rompis le silence.**

**J_ Je crois que vous devriez monté préparer votre sac.**

**S_ Mon sac?**

**J_ Oui votre sac, et si vous ne faîtes pas vite vous ne serez jamais arrivé avant la tombé de la nuit.**

**Sam ne comprenait plus rien. La jetait-il à la porte? Qu'avait-elle fait qui lui déplaise? Et finalement une chose lui revint à l'esprit, ce qui s'était passé quelques minutes plus tôt, Jack regrettait et il la chassait pour ne pas avoir à affronter les conséquences de ses actes. Une colère monta en elle, pourquoi agissait-il toujours ainsi, à repousser tout ceux qui se rapprochaient de lui?**

**Elle décida que ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir cette conversation avec lui et se leva pour rejoindre sa chambre sans un regard pour lui. Elle rangea rageusement ses affaires dans son sac et elle s'assit sur le lit. Pourquoi devait-elle toujours souffrir lorsqu'elle aimait quelqu'un? Et pourquoi autant depuis qu'elle l'aimait lui?**

**Elle entendit des bruits de pas, signe qu'il était sortis pour sa balade matinale. Elle décida donc de profiter de son absence pour quitter la maison. Mais avant elle lui laissa un mot. Sac à l'épaule elle commença une longue marche jusqu'à la ville qui se trouvait à plus de 10km. Il fallait qu'elle fasse vite avant qu'il ne rentre de sa promenade.**

**Perdus dans ses pensées, elle marcha une bonne heure sans voir le temps passé. Elle commençait à se sentir fatiguée, sa tête lui tournait et ses membres commençaient à trembler. Mais elle ne voulait pas s'arrêter pour se reposer, d'autant que le ciel commençait à se couvrir, une tempête était à prévoir. Mais alors qu'elle augmentait la cadence, elle ne pu faire un pas de plus et s'effondra au sol.**

**Le colonel rentra de sa promenade une heure après avoir dit à Carter de faire son sac. Il avait eu le temps de réfléchir, et devant la réaction de la jeune femme face à ses propos, il se dit qu'il avait du se tromper et qu'elle ne voulait pas partir. Il ne lui avait même pas laissé le temps de s'exprimer qu'il était partis. En entrant dans la maison il trouva étrange le silence qui y régnait. Il l'appela mais n'obtint aucune réponse. Il allait monté à l'étage lorsqu'il remarqua un papier sur la table. Il le prit et commença sa lecture.**

**Mon colonel, Jack,**

**Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous m'avez demandé de partir et je suppose donc que cela vient de ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin. Si vous regrettez vous n'étiez pas obligé de me mettre dehors vous auriez pu simplement me le dire, mais avec vous rien n'est jamais simple.**

**Je pars donc et vous dis à dans une semaine à la base.**

**Sam.**

J_ Merde, je me suis planté sur toute la ligne et elle est partis. Je dois la rattraper.

Au moment de sortir pour prendre la voiture, il remarqua que la tempête annonçait la veille arrivait plus vite que prévus. Il fallait qu'il fasse vite sinon elle allait se retrouver dessous et là elle n'aurait aucunes chances de s'en sortir.

Il monta en voiture et avança prudemment sur le chemin de gravier qui menait à la départemental S'il ne roulait pas plus vite il serait rattrapé par le gros de la tempête avant d'avoir retrouver la jeune femme, mais le chemin était trop glissant par ce temps pour prendre de tels risques. Mais la vie de Sam en dépendait. Il appuya sur l'accélérateur mais à la sortis du virage il remarqua une forme sur le sol. Il fit un brusque écart du volant pour l 'éviter et percuta un arbre. Heureusement qu'il avait ralentis dans le virage sinon il aurait vraiment eu très mal. Il détacha sa ceinture de sécurité, sortis du véhicule et se dirigea vers la forme sur la route. Il du forcé pour avancer car le vent était de plus en plus fort et la pluie s'abattait sur lui avec une force incroyable. Il ne voyait quasiment pas ses pieds et il marchait presque en aveugle. Mais une fois prés de la forme, il la reconnut. Même de si loin il aurait pu dire que c'était elle, Sam allongée sur le sol.

Il se jeta a genoux à ses côtés et vérifia son pouls, son visage était mouillé et tâché de boue. Le militaire la nettoya comme il pu une fois rassuré sur le fait de savoir si elle était en vie, il la prit dans ses bras et la porta jusqu'à la voiture. Il la déposa délicatement sur la banquette arrière et prit place à l'avant. La voiture démarra tant bien que mal et reprit le chemin du chalet. Il mit plus de temps pour rentré mais il devait être prudent, la visibilité été quasi nulle et le vent poussait sans cesse le véhicule vers le bord de la route.

Il arrivèrent sains et saufs au chalet et Jack porta Sam à l'intérieur. Elle était brûlante de fièvre. Il ne savait pas si c'était du au fait d'être resté au sol si longtemps, bien qu'il ne savait pas combien de temps elle était restée ainsi, ou alors si elle avait fait un malaise.

Il partis chercher tout le matériel pour la soigner car en tombant elle s'était cognée la tête, ainsi que de quoi faire tomber la fièvre et des vêtements secs. Il commença par soigner la plaie à la tête puis commença à ôter ses vêtements mouillés. Il était gêné de faire ça mais il le devait pour le bien de la jeune femme.

Il défit donc les boutons de son chemisier qu'il fit ensuite glisser le long de ses épaules dénudées. Il lui retira ensuite son pantalon avec une infinis douceur, ses mains n'osant pas toucher une parcelle de peau visible de peur de se laissé envahir par trop d'émotions. La voir ainsi sur son lit (car il l'avait mené directement dans sa chambre à lui), à demi vêtue…. Si elle n'avait pas était malade il l'aurait embrassé, comme ce matin s'il n'y avait pas eu ce téléphone

La pauvre femme tremblait mais la fièvre ne baissait pas. Jack se maudit de ne pas avoir de moyens de communications, ni téléphone ni radio, rien pour communiquer avec l'extérieur. Il devait attendre la fin de la tempête.

S.G.C

H_ Donc, si je comprends bien ce que vous dites Dr Jackson, ce qui a tué ce peuple est une maladie?

D_ Oui monsieur et cette maladie est mortelle dans 99% des cas.

Ja_ Et elle ne touche que les femmes, il faut donc éloigner toutes les femmes de ce secteur de la base.

Elle lui montra un plan sur lequel une bonne partie de la base serait interdite à la gente féminine.

H_ Avez-vous été en contacte avec les statuettes Dr Frasier?

Ja_ Non mon général

H_ Bien.

Mais à cet instant l'archéologue et le Dr se regardèrent et crièrent:

D/Ja_ SAMMM…….

Que ce passe-t-il?

Quel Est-ce mal dont souffre notre major préférée?

Patience………………


	7. Chapter 7

Chalet de Jack

Le colonel était toujours au chevet de la jeune femme, il ne voulait pas la quitter. Depuis une heure qu'il l'avait ramené elle n'avait pas reprit connaissance et cela l'inquiétait fortement. Il n'aimait pas se sentir impuissant et à cet instant il l'était complètement. Il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose si ce n'est attendre et rafraîchir Sam en lui passant un linge humide sur le visage de temps en temps. Il regrettait vraiment à cet instant de s'être disputé avec elle et de ne pas avoir eu le temps de s'excuser, et il avait l'espoir de pouvoir encore le faire. De plus dans la précipitation pour la ramener chez lui il avait laissé le sac de la jeune femme sur le chemin et avec lui sa seule chance de pouvoir joindre quelqu'un, en effet le portable que Sam gardait toujours avec elle se trouvait dans ce sac. Mais pour le moment il ne devait se soucier que d'une seule chose, faire baisser la température de son amie, et pour cela il ne connaissait qu'une seule chose, un bain froid. Malheureusement il ne pouvait pas tant qu'elle était inconsciente.

En attendant il se décida à quitter la chambre afin de se préparer un bon café bien chaud pour pouvoir ainsi tenir éveillé. Mais à peine avait-il fait un pas dans le couloir qu'une plainte se fit entendre en provenance de la chambre. Il s'y précipita et aperçus les yeux de la jeune femme qui papillonnaient. Cela le réveilla comme par magie, plus besoin de café. Il s'installa près d'elle et lui attrapa la main.

J_ Aller Sam, ouvrez les yeux, vous pouvez le faire.

S_ Ja…… Jack….. Jack……

J_ Je suis là, faites un petit effort.

S_ Ma tête….. J'ai….. mal à…… la tête…..

J_ Je sais mais vous devez ouvrir les yeux.

S_ Trop fatiguée…..

J_ Faites-le pour moi Sam, je vous en pris, faites-le pour moi.

En entendant la supplique de son supérieur Sam se força encore plus et finis par ouvrir les yeux avec douceur, au plus grand soulagement du colonel qui reprenait espoir. Si elle parvenait à restée éveiller alors tout pourrait s'arranger. Mais il fallait encore faire baisser la fièvre, et ce ne serait pas une chose facile.

Une fois les yeux habitués à la lumière, Sam regarda autours d'elle mais elle se sentait perdus, rien ne lui était familier, ni les meubles, ni les photos, ni même le lit dans lequel elle était installée. Mais une chose la rassurait, cette odeur qu'elle reconnaîtrait entre mille, celle de son colonel, jamais elle ne pourrait l'oublier. Et cette odeur se trouvait partout dans la pièce. Elle tenta de se lever mais une main sur son épaule l'en dissuada. Elle fut parcourus de frissons à ce contact et suivit des yeux cette main pour aller à la rencontre des yeux de Jack. Celui-ci semblait vraiment inquiet mais soulagé aussi. Un poids semblait lui avoir été retirer de sur les épaules. Il la regarda avec intensité et sa main toujours sur son épaule glissa le long de son bras pour venir enfermer sa propre main tremblante de froid malgré sa température corporelle élevée. Elle se sentait si bien prés de lui qu'il aurait pu lui arriver n'importe quoi. Mais pour le moment elle aurait aimée être en meilleure forme pour profiter de ce moment. Jamais encore le colonel ne lui avait parut si proche d'elle, la maladie avait certains bons côtés.

Jack ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée de peur qu'elle ne perde de nouveau connaissance. Finalement il décida de lui préparer son fameux bain, mais il ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet, il n'était lui-même pas très à l'aise avec la question, alors le lui demander le mettait encore plus mal.

J_ Sam, je dois vous dire que le meilleur moyen de faire baisser votre fièvre est de prendre un bain froid.

S_ Je sais Jack.

J_ Mais je ne peux pas vous laissez seule….

S_ …..

J_ Je ne veux pas que vous perdiez de nouveau connaissance.

S_ Je comprends.

J_ Ouais, bon, je vais vous faire ce bain mais vous restez au lit en attendant.

Et sur ce il se rendit dans la salle de bain. Il devait lui cacher son trouble, il se sentirait assez mal lorsqu'il devrait l'aider à se glisser dans son bain. Une fois le bain prêt, il alla cherché Sam et la porta jusqu'à la salle de bain. Là, il l'aida à ôter ses vêtements comme il l'avait fait plus tôt, à la différence que cette fois Sam était bien réveillée et l'aidait tant bien que mal mais pour elle aussi il était difficile de garder son sang froid. Elle aurait aimé vivre tous ceci dans d'autres circonstances.

Malheureusement le sort s'acharnait toujours sur elle. Une fois en sous-vêtements, Jack lui tendit un T-shirt pour qu'elle puisse conserver un peu d'intimité, ce que la jeune femme apprécia grandement. Ensuite il l'installa dans l'eau et, le contact avec l'eau froide fit tremblée Sam de la tête aux pieds.

Jack resta auprès d'elle plus de vingt minutes puis il décida qu'il devait la remettre au lit. Malgré tous sa fièvre ne baissait pas. Il avait même l'impression qu'elle augmentait encore, et ses soupçons se confirmèrent lorsque Sam perdit de nouveau connaissance.

S.G.C.

Le général Hammond avait beaucoup réfléchis depuis que le Dr Frasier lui avait fait part de ses découvertes à propos de la maladie de Piléas et il avait bien peur que le major Carter ne soit infectée par ce mal. Mais malgré tous ses efforts il n'était pas parvenus à la localiser. Pourtant il la connaissait bien, même mieux que quiconque dans cette base y compris Janet puisqu'il était son parrain. Personne ne le savait et il valait mieux que cela reste ainsi. Il voulait la protéger certains pourraient insinuer qu'elle avait fait jouer ses relations pour se retrouver là où elle en était aujourd'hui, il est vrais que deux généraux dans sa famille proche pouvaient soulever bien des questions. Mais il n'en était rien et le vieux général était fier de sa filleule. Mais pour le moment il était inquiet pour elle. Il savait qu'elle adorait passer du temps dans on labo, hélas pour une fois elle avait décidé de sortir, de voir autre chose que les murs gris de la base. Et ça il ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher. Mais ça tombait vraiment mal.

Pour ce qui était du colonel, pas la peine de se poser la question, il devait certainement se trouver dans le Minnesota. Mais là-bas il n'y avait pas le téléphone et il savait que Jack n'aurait pas prit son portable de peur d'être dérangé.

Il avait bien téléphoné à Marc Carter, le frère de Sam mais lui non plus ne savait pas où elle se trouvait. Tous ce qu'il avait pu dire c'est qu'elle lui avait raccroché au nez lorsqu'il lui avait parlé de lui présenter quelqu'un. Et pour ça, George Hammond reconnaissait parfaitement sa subordonnée. Elle n'aimait pas qu'on lui dise comment mener sa vie, il ne pouvait pas l'en blâmer.

Pour élargir son champ de recherche, il avait convoqué Teal'c et Daniel; Étant ses meilleurs amis ils auraient peut-être une idée à lui soumettre.

Lorsque le reste de SG-1 fut arrivé dans son bureau, il les fit asseoir et leur posa la question et c'est alors que Daniel se souvint que Sam était venus le voir dans on bureau pour lui dire qu'elle partait une semaine au grand aire. Il se dit qu'elle devait sûrement être avec Jack dans son chalet. Ils n'avaient plus qu'à se mettre en route, mais Teal'c intervint.

T_ Je crois que nous ne pourrons pas nous y rendre.

H_ Et pour quelle raison?

T_ Je me suis informé des conditions météos dans la région du chalet du colonel O'Neill avant de décliner son offre d'aller avec lui.

D_ Et?

T_ Une tempête était annoncée et en ce moment même tous les accents sont bloqués.

D_ Oh non, comment allons-nous faire?

H_ Nous allons trouvés une solution, en attendant préparez-vous et soyez prêt à partir à mon ordre.

T/D_ Bien général.

Ils quittèrent la pièce tandis que le général prenait le téléphone rouge et parlait à quelqu'un le plus discrètement possible. Personne ne le savait mais il y avait un moyen très rapide de se rendre au chalet du colonel et porter secours au major. Quelques heures plus tard, le général fit réunir dans la salle d'embarquement tous les soldats des équipes de secours et leur annonça qu'ils allaient empruntés un nouveau mode de locomotion beaucoup plus rapide que les hélicoptères et qu'ils serraient dans le Minnesota d'ici quelques minutes. Et sur ce une grande lumière blanche les enveloppa tous et ils furent transportés dans un vaisseau. Daniel n'en revenait pas, il reconnaissait ce vaisseau pour en avoir vu les plans dans le bureau Sam il y avait bien longtemps mais il ne pensait pas qu'un jour il monterait à bord. Son amie allait être heureuse en apprenant que finalement le projet avait été adopter et que le vaisseau été fonctionnel. Mais à la pensée de Sam, son cœur se serra. Arriveraient-ils à temps pour la sauver? Trouveraient-ils un remède? Autant de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête déjà bien encombrée auxquelles il ne trouvait pas de réponses. Mais il ne fallait pas perdre espoir SG-1 se sortait toujours d'affaire.

Chalet de Jack

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs heures que Sam avait de nouveau sombré dans ce monde fait d'ombres et elle s'inquiétait de ne pouvoir en ressortir cette fois. Mais elle sentait la présence rassurante de Jack à ses côtés,tant qu'il serait là elle ne risquait rien. Elle avait tout de même plus peur que la première fois. Elle ne savait pas où elle se trouvait et elle savait qu'autours d'elle planaient les spectres de la mort qui l'attendaient avec impatience. Mais tant que Jack restait auprès d'elle rien ne l'approcherait. Seulement elle se sentait faiblir de plus en plus. Elle avait une vague idée de ce qui lui arrivait, les souvenirs de Jolinar lui revenaient en mémoire et elle savait que la Tok'ra avait vécus quelque chose de similaire dans sa vie. Elle avait survécus car elle était forte, mais Sam ne l'était pas autant. Elle ne pourrait plus résistée très longtemps, elle avait peur, elle voulait se réveillée avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Soudain,un des spectres la frôla et elle se mit à hurler de douleur, ce qui eu pour effet de lui faire ouvrir les yeux. Elle se retrouva alors prisonnière de quelqu'un, elle tenta de se défaire de cette emprise lorsqu'elle réalisa que c'était Jack qui la serait fort contre lui.

J_ Sam, calmez-vous, c'était un cauchemar, je suis là.

S_ Jack, Jack…..

J_ Je suis là, je ne vous lâche pas.

S_ Les spectres, ils veulent m'emmenés. Ne les laissez pas faire, je vous en pris, ne les laissez pas m'emmener.

J_ Je vous le promet, je reste avec vous. Il ne vous arrivera rien.

S_ Ce sont des Goa'uld, ils veulent que j'aille avec eux, comme ils ont voulus le faire avec Jolinar.

J_ Quoi?

S_ Piléas, ce sont des Goa'uld qui les ont tués.

Elle pleurait à présent dans ses bras, elle ne voulait pas s'en cacher, elle ne le pouvait d'ailleurs pas. Elle avait trop peur et seule la présence réconfortante de son supérieur pouvait la calmer. Petit à petit les sanglots se firent plus rare et elle finis par se rendormir. Mais Jack ne la lâcha pas. Il commençait à comprendre, Sam avait contracté la maladie et il avait peur que cette fois ce ne soit la fin, si les Goa'uld étaient à l'origine de tous ça alors il serait difficile de la sauver. Il ne voulait pas se l'avouer mais au fond de lui il savait qu'il certainement ses derniers instants avec elle. Alors il s'allongea à ses côtés et la serra encore plus fort dans ses bras, pour la réconforter et pour sentir encore son cœur contre le sien. Il sentait peu à peu la vie déserter le corps de la jeune femme et il étouffa un sanglot dans ses cheveux. Il inspira une fois encore le parfum de celle qui resterait à jamais dans son cœur.

Et c'est ainsi que les trouvèrent Teal'c et Daniel lorsque le vaisseau les teleporta dans le chalet de Jack. Deux corps enlacés si étroitement que l'on ne pouvait presque les discerner l'un de l'autre. Jack avait encore le visage enfouis dans la chevelure blonde de la jeune dont la tête reposait au creux de l'épaule du colonel.

Les deux amis se rapprochèrent et constatèrent avec tristesse que la vie avait définitivement quittait le corps de la scientifique dont le visage laissait voir un fin sourire. Mourir dans les bras de celui que l'on aime, aucune mort ne pourrait être meilleur.

Ils eurent du mal à séparer Jack du corps de Sam mais finalement, contre cœur Jack la lâcha et regarda de loin des médecins la placer dans un caisson d'isolation.

Une semaine plus tard, S.G.C.

Tous le personnel de la base était réunis dans la salle d'embarquement pour l'éloge funèbre du Major Samantha Carter. Tous les visages étaient fermés et tristes, mais un seul se différentiait des autres, celui-ci était dévasté. Le colonel Jack O'Neill, dans on uniforme de cérémonie écoutait distraitement ses amis rendre un dernier hommage à celle qui fut pour lui la seule et unique femme qu'il aima de tous son cœur. Il ne pouvait détacher son regard du cercueil tandis qu'un soldat s'avançait vers lui pour lui remettre le drapeau. D'abord surpris, il finis par accepter. Ensuite, en compagnie de Daniel, Teal'c et du général Jacob Carter, qui avait pu venir, il porta la boîte dans laquelle se trouvait à présent son cœur et la fit passer la porte des étoiles, selon les vœux de la jeune femme. Puis il recula et resta longtemps seul devant l'anneau bien après qu'il fut refermé.

Pour éviter tous risque de contagion, le corps de Sam avait été envoyer sur Piléas.

Jacob rejoignis Jack et lui déposa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule.

Jb_ Jack, je sais ce que vous ressentez en ce moment pour l'avoir moi-même vécus.

J_……

Jb_ La douleur ne disparaîtra jamais mais avec le temps elle s'atténuera.

J_ Merci Jacob.

Jb_ Elle vous aimait Jack.

J_ Moi aussi je l'aimais, et je n'ais pas eu le temps de lui dire.

Jb_ Elle le savait, vous savez j'ais toujours su que vous vous aimiez et j'en étais heureux, pour vous deux.

J_ Je…..

Jb_ Ne dites rien, vous êtes comme un fils pour moi et vous avez toujours pris soin de ma fille et pour ça je vous en serais éternellement reconnaissant.

J_ Je n'ais pas su la sauver cette fois.

Jb_ Vous ne pouviez rien faire. Ne culpabilisez pas.

Les deux hommes se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre dans une douleur et une tristesse partagée. Puis il rejoignirent Daniel et Teal'c. Ils se promirent alors de toujours veiller les uns sur les autres pour ne jamais revivre une telle épreuve.

THE END

Pourquoi est-elle morte, elle qui était si gentille et si douce? D'autant qu'elle laisse derrière elle des amis dévastés et un colonel qui ne s'en remettra peut-être pas…..

Chaque chose qui arrive ne peut être contrôlée, cela arrive pour une raison dont nous ignorons tout et parfois nous avons du mal à l'admettre mais c'est ainsi, c'est ce que l'on nomme le Destin.

Pour Sam et Jack il semblerait que le Destin ne soit pas clément.

Allez savoir, il pourrait arriver n'importe quoi par la suite……

Je vous laisses réfléchir.


End file.
